Many individuals take prescription medication in the form of a pill, which is typically stored in a medicine bottle. In particular, elderly individuals frequently have to take many different medications, often at different times throughout the day. It can be exceedingly difficult for an individual to keep track of their medication schedule, especially if the individual has difficulty with short term memory. Often, an individual may think they took a particular pill when they did not, and miss taking a potentially important medication. Likewise, the individual will forget they took a pill and take another, which may cause harm to the individual. It is therefore desirable to provide a device that assists individuals with tracking their medication consumption.
Devices exist in the known art that are designed to assist individuals in remembering their medication schedule. Pill organizers allow individuals to put certain pills in separate compartments marked with the day that the pill should be taken. However, these pill organizers can be difficult to manage, and they do not provide a means for determining whether or not a pill has already been taken, or what time the pill has been taken.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing medicine reminder devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.